Sion Sono
is a controversial filmmaker and poet. He was born in Toyokawa, Aichi, Japan and is best known for his movies and avant-garde poetry performances. Early career Sono began his career as a poet in 1978 when he was only 17 years old. His poems appeared in popular Japanese publications such as The Modern Poem Book. Afterwards, he enrolled in Hosei University, but left school in mid-course and began making 8 mm films. In 1985, he debuted in the PIA Film Festival with a 30-min experimental short movie, I Am Sion Sono!! (Ore wa Sion Sono da!!), a selection of his poetry being read by him on the screen. In 1987, he participated with the movie A Man's Hanamichi (Otoko no Hanamichi), and won the Grand Prize. Feature Filmmaker After receiving a fellowship with the PIA, Sono made his first feature-length 16 mm film in 1990, Bicycle Sighs (Jitensha Toiki), which he co-wrote, directed, and starred himself. A coming-of-age tale about two underachievers in the perfectionist Japan, Bicycle Sighs settled Sono as a director with great box office success in Japan, and for nearly two years was played over 30 film festivals around Europe and Asia. In 1992, Sono's second feature film The Room (Heya), also written by himself, a bizarre tale about a serial killer looking for a room in a bleak, doomed Tokyo district, participated at the Tokyo Sundance Film Festival and won the Special Jury Prize. The Room also toured on 49 festivals worldwide, including the Berlin Film Festival and the Rotterdam Film Festival. At this stage Sono appeared as an actor in the movie I Hate You... Not (Kirai... Janaiyo), and in 1994 caught the attention of the acclaimed French directors Jean-Jacques Beineix and Jackie Bastide, who used footage of Sion Sono's poetry group and interviewed him for their famous documentary Otaku, about the otaku lifestyle and post-modernism in Japan. However, Sono appeared as the opposite of an otaku—the footage used was of him and his group in street performances and outgoing activities. Otaku was a success and made Sono gain fame as both a poet and prominent figure in Japanese independent filmmaking. Sion Sono also continued to direct and write various films such as Keiko Desukedo (a film about the lonely life of a waitress) in 1997 and the 26-min short Kaze (Wind) in 1998. Tokyo GAGAGA Coming back to his poet roots, in 1997 Sion Sono staged a controversial guerilla performance street poetry-reading project named Tokyo GAGAGA, which elevated his popularity around the poet community in Japan. The project itself was an extended performance that Sion Sono and a group which he founded had been doing before in short periods of times. The performance featured a protest-like mass poetry reading and painting around various popular places and subway stations in Tokyo (namely, the Shibuya and Harayuko station), where the two-thousand GAGAGA members placed themselves with poems painted in black ink in huge flags. Although the police appeared quite frequently during the GAGAGA project, it lasted a few weeks, and also became a book by the end of the performance with immediate success. After this period, Sono followed his filmmaking career in 1998 with a serial killer movie, Dankon: The Man, and also took part as the star, director and writer in the pseudo-documentary Utsushimi in 2000, about three artists (himself, butoh master Maro Akaji and fashion designer Arakawa Shinichiro) and their race to make a movie together, with a romantic comedy story underneath. He also participated in a small role as an actor in the film and novel adaptation Blind Beast vs. Dwarf (Môjû tai Issunbôshi), and released 0cm4 in 2001, an experimental film about a colorblind man and how his world abruptly and severely changes after an operation that cures him, starring Masatoshi Nagase, which became a close friend to Sion Sono. Worldwide Popularity and Current Projects In 2001, Sion Sono wrote, directed, shot in the record time of two weeks (and assembled in four) what would later become his most successful movie to date: Suicide Circle, (Jisatsu Saakuru), a disturbing thriller about Japan's incredibly high suicide rate. The film once again starred Sono's friends Masatoshi Nagase (from 0cm4) and Maro Akaji (from Utsumishi), along with big stars such as Ryo Ishibashi and Rolly, although using for its most unknown actors such as Saya Hagiwara. Suicide Circle became a major commercial hit in Japan and was also played in many film festivals, where it was retitled Suicide Club (school clubs in Japan are called サークル this is a literal translation) . It won the Groundbreaker Award and the Most Groundbreaking Film jury prize at the Fant-Asia Film Festival. Suicide Circle's opening scene, shocking and extreme, made it famous around the independent horror fanbase, becoming a cult movie, and as a result it was the first Sion Sono movie to get an official DVD release in the West. This made him a popular director in the J-Horror English-speaking community, who began looking forward to his films, as Sono stated that Suicide Circle would be a part of a trilogy. After the huge success that Suicide Circle represented in Sono's career as a filmmaker, he decided to improve his fame as a writer and released a novel titled Jisatsu Saakuru: Kanzenban (Suicide Circle: The Complete Edition), which served as a side-story and sequel to the movie. He also worked with mangaka Usumaru Furuya and released the Suicide Circle manga, which was a completely different story, as Sono requested Furuya. He also released various films such as Chichi no Nichi and HAZARD, starring once again Saya Hagiwara. 2005 was a major year in Sion Sono's career. He wrote and directed Into a Dream (Yume no Naka e), which also released as a novel later on, and was a coming-of-age tale much in the style of his first film Bicycle Sighs, about the life of a theatre group member and his quest to find who he is. Few weeks after that, he released the Suicide Circle's second part, based on the Kanzenban novel. Noriko's Dinner Table was also directed and written by him, and was part of twelve film festivals worldwide. For this movie he worked with many first-time actors, and took the Suicide Circle story into a different level. For his efforts, he received a Don Quijote Award and a Special Mention at the Karlovy Vary Film Festival. At the end of 2005, Sion Sono also premiered a personal project with famous actor Ishida Issei and the legendary actress Miyazaki Masumi, in what became her acclaimed comeback after a decade off the screen. Strange Circus (Kimyô na Sâkasu), directed, written, composed and cinematographed by Sono, took elements from the infamous Grand Guignol theater and a story from the minds of both Masumi and Sono, filled with incest, sexual abuse, terrible family issues, extreme gore, and a twisted sense of reality.First Stills – Sion Sono's New Slasher Film: Coldfish The film participated in many film festivals with a huge success, boosting Masumi's and Sono's career. In 2008, he was the director and writer of the popular Love Exposure, winning many awards and good reviews in the diverse film festivals around the world.'Suicide Club' Director Gets Behind Camera for 'Cold Fish' He is the director of the movie based on the book Lords of Chaos, currently in production. Sono works currently on the Serial Killer thriller film Cold Fish.First Images from Serial Killer Thriller 'Cold Fish'Coldfish – Sushi Typhoon Miscellanea * Since 1993, Sion Sono has always written the scripts and supervised the soundtracks for his movies alongside his cameraman Otsuka Yuichiro. * Sion Sono always wears his trademark black fedora hat in his public appearances. Filmography * I Am Sion Sono!! (Ore wa Sion Sono da!!) – Director, Writer and Actor * ''A Man's Hanamichi (Otoko no Hanamichi) – Director and Writer * Kessen! Joshiryo tai Danshiryo (Decisive Match! Girls Dorm Against Boys Dorm) – Director and Writer * Bicycle Sighs (Jitensha Toiki) – Director, Co-writer and Actor * The Room (Heya) – Director and Writer * I Hate You... Not (Kirai... Janaiyo) – Actor * Otaku – Actor * Keiko Desukedo – Director and Writer * Kaze (Wind) – Director and Writer * Dankon: The Man – Director and Writer * Seigi no Tatsujin Nyotai Tsubo Saguri – Director and Writer * Utsushimi – Director, Writer and Cinematographer * Blind Beast vs. Dwarf (Moju tai Issunboshi) – Actor * 0cm4 – Director and Writer * BAD FILM – Director and Writer * Suicide Circle (Jisatsu Saakuru) – Director and Writer * Chichi no Hi (Father's Day) – Director and Writer * Otona ni Nattara (Become the Adult) – Director and Writer * HAZARD – Director and Writer * Into a Dream (Yume no Naka e) – Director and Writer * Noriko's Dinner Table (Noriko no Shokutaku) – Director and Writer * Strange Circus (Kimyo na Sakasu) – Director, Writer, Composer and Cinematographer * Exte -Hair Extensions- (Ekusute) – Director and Writer * Love Exposure – Director and Writer * ''Chanto tsutaeru ("Be Sure to Share") – Director and Writer * Cold Fish – Director and Co-Writer * ''Lords of Chaos – Director and Co-Writer Bibliography * Furo de Yomu Gendai Shi Nyuumon (Introduction to Novel Current Poetry on Bath Time) (Featured) * Tokyo GAGAGA * Jisatsu Saakuru: Kanzenban (Suicide Circle: The Complete Edition) * Yume no Naka e (Into a Dream) * Jikou Keisatsu (Statute Police) (Co-writer) References External links * Sion Sono's Official Site * Special Issue on Sion Sono at Indian Auteur * 3:AM Asia interview * * Interview with Sion Sono in EXBERLINER Magazine Category:1961 births Category:Japanese writers Category:Japanese poets Category:Japanese novelists Category:Japanese film directors Category:People from Aichi Prefecture Category:Living people es:Sion Sono fr:Sono Sion it:Sion Sono ja:園子温 pt:Sion Sono